21 days
by Karsten69
Summary: Ne, Secchan did you know that it takes 21 days to make a habit?" That question led to their future. KonoSetsu On hold.


Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Mahou Sensei Negima or the characters. They belong to Ken Akamatsu. So support him.

This FanFiction was inspired by some info a masseur said to me. So I hope you all will find it hilarious. Konoka x Setsuna. Of course it is yuri.

* * *

21 days.

Konoka had woken up one early Saturday morning and decided to go for a stroll before school. She got dressed for the weather outside, it wasn't anything bad outside but it was just so early that the sun hadn't risen yet. As she started her walk she noticed the joy of the early hours that gave her a piece of mind and time to think. She thought about it all, how Negi had changed their lives, how he had brought her and Secchan together on speaking terms, about how she wanted to always be protected by that angel-like samurai guardian that always responded to her in times of urgent need. Her mind trailed off as she began picturing Setsuna in her head.

_Ojou-sama__, are you feeling alright?" Setsuna asked her on one occasion after escaping from some villains._

_A few more scenes flashed her head all ending in the same 'Ojou-sama'_

She sighed, "I have to do something about this whole Ojou-sama business. I want to be closer than just guardian and master."

She stared out into the horizon and watched the sun rise and the darkness be pushed away and midst it all she saw a flying creature, flying gracefully in the air with its white angelic wings on its back. Konoka knew the creature but never would admit that her knight was a creature. No her guardian was a noble person, a caring person and a person you could trust yourself with one hundred percent.

She felt even more relaxed now that her angel was here and shouted a morning greeting in her direction, "Morning Secchan." Waving as she said it.

The angel averted her eyes from the sky around her and looked at the person she wanted to see. Seeing no reason not to fly down to her she did and landed right beside the waiting girl. As the hanyou landed her wings disappeared making her look like a normal teenage girl. A normal teenage girl carrying a sword that is.

She rose from her landing position and greeted Konoka with a smile, "Morning Ojou-sama." The onmyoji frowned at her guardian's use of words but then got a great idea.

Being as observant as usual when it regarded her Ojou-sama Setsuna noticed the frown the other girl made and instantly asked if something was wrong.

Konoka shrugged it off, "It's just I want you to call me Kono-chan just like in old times. And now I have the perfect solution for it."

"And what does my Ojou-sama consider the perfect solution." Even though Setsuna didn't mean any harm she would rather they kept their relationship at this level as she feared what might happen if she told her master what she really felt, "It has become sort of an everyday thing to me."

"ne, Secchan did you know it takes 21 days to make a habit?" the mage asked her companion in the morning sunlight of Mahora.

"No I did not Ojou…I mean Kono-chan. So you think about forcing me to call you kono-chan for 21 days and after that I will do it myself?" Setsuna looked at Konoka strangely when the princess nodded, "you serious?"

"Yep so from now on I will correct you every time." Konoka smirked as they began walking for school together.

"By the way Secchan, why were you up in the sky?" The young mage asked her guardian and friend through many years. Setsuna Looked into her Ojou-sama's eyes and blushed a tiny glow of pink before she answered, "I was doing some patrolling rounds with Mana, you know, the usually looking out for demons and the like." A faint sound like pride was emanating from her speech.

Konoka giggled under her breath and radiated her usual divine grace and beauty before commenting, "I guess, you are rather proud of demon slaying." She smiled, thereby intensifying her radiance, earning a blush and a few coughs from Setsuna.

"I am rather fond of my strength; it allows me to protect those important and dear to me." She quickly stopped realizing what she had just admitted, "Forget I said anything Ojou-… I mean kono-chan." She then began running away towards the school.

"Really, she is so cute when she is embarrassed." Konoka sighed, "I think this is enough for today, but her training will continue tomorrow." With that she stretched her hands above her head with her bag in her hands, "I better get to school as well, Negi-kun will tear me apart if I don't meet on time."

* * *

Karsten69: Ahh First chapter done.

Setsuna: THIS IS IT?!!!

Karsten69: Relax this is only the first chapter. There will be 21 in all, one for each day.

Konoka: I'm sad to say author that you started out rather nicely but then revert to your old style.

Karsten69: Yeah it seems so. *sweat drops* It takes a while to adjust to the new style okay. *grumbles in a corner*

*Konoka pokes author*

Karsten69: leave me alone I got back on track didn't I?

Konoka: if you do a poor job I will have Secchan hunt you down.

Karsten69: Not me too. Wasn't Dana-chan enough for you?

Setsuna: Nope. Come here.

Karsten69 starts running: At least this will keep me fit. *waves off* see ya guys and girls.


End file.
